


Right Where It Belongs

by templarsandhoes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alea loses a gift Blackwall gave her and is a tiny bit panicked.<br/>Based on the prompt: During the story, a character loses something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where It Belongs

Alea was panicking. There’s no way she could have lost the bracelet that Blackwall gave to her. A few months back while in Val Royeaux, Blackwall snuck away long enough to buy a bracelet from the merchant that sells trinkets. It was small, with pale blue beads and gold spacers in between each bead. He said the beads reminded him of her eyes, and the gold reminded him of her heart. She wept when he gave it to her. And now she lost it.

She tore apart her room. She was cursing under her breath. _Why do my wrists have to be so small?_ She almost throws a book off of her balcony. “What in the world are you doing, dear?” Dorian’s eyes were wide and his lips were slightly turned up at the sight of the Inquisitor on her hands and knees.

“Dorian! When did you get here?” Alea’s breath was hitched. She normally was fully aware of who was around her, but in the destruction of her room, she hadn’t noticed the mage coming into her room. She ripped up the sheets of her bed without waiting for a response.

“Not that long ago. Seriously, Lee, what are you doing?”

Alea looked up from the bed with a somber look on her face. “Promise you won’t tell Blackwall?”

“Maker what did you do?” Dorian looked down at the elf who was wrapped in her sheets.

“I lost the bracelet he bought me.” She sat down on the floor, defeated.

“I’ve seen you take down a dragon with more composure than you have now.”

“Isn’t there some spell you can do to help me find it?”

“Do you even know how magic works?” Dorian scoffed.

“Not helping” she said while pulling herself out of the sheets and off the floor. “Dorian what am I going to do?”

“Alea, I’ve seen you do the impossible. This bracelet won't take you down,” Dorian said as he started to pick up the books on the floor. “Where did you last see it?”

“I’m pretty sure it was in here. I take it off at night so it’s probably not in my bed” she said making her bed.

“Then why did you...oh nevermind. Where do you put it when you take it off?”

“On the desk. But I checked there and it’s not there!” Alea’s agitation was rising, and she started picking up letters from the desk and throwing them on the floor.

“What did those letters ever do to you?”

“They might have stolen my bracelet.” She allowed herself to breathe. Dorian approached Alea and placed a hand on her shoulder. “He’s going to be so upset with me.”

“You do realize the man you’re talking about would do anything to be by your side, right? I highly doubt some bracelet is the end of the world.”

“Oh Dorian, you should have seen the _pride_ on his face when he gave it to me. I cried! It means a lot, and I’m such an idiot.” She dropped her head to her chest and sat back against the desk.

“I was about to tell you that all humans lose things sometimes.” Dorian smiled at her.

“That they do, Dorian. That they do.” She let out a soft chuckle. “Okay, it’s probably not in here. Let me get to cleaning up.”

“I’ll help.”

“Dorian, you don’t have-”

“Please. I’ve been looking for a reason to sort out this bookshelf of yours anyway.” He moved past her and started analyzing the shelves.

“It’s not that bad!”

“Hush dear. It will be better now that I’m here. Honestly, what would you do without me?”

“You’re absolutely right Dorian. You are the reason I’m alive and well today. No other person in all of Thedas compares to you.” Sarcasm wasn’t Alea’s first instinct, but something in Dorian brought it out.

“I’m glad to see you finally admitting it.” They went to work putting her room back together. They chatted while they organized, when suddenly Alea gasped. Dorian looked at her with wide eyes, awaiting a reason for the noise.

“I think it’s in the barn!”

“The barn?”

“Yes! I was there with Blackwall and took it off while we were in the loft!”

“I literally can’t think of any place less romantic than the loft of a barn.”

“Shut up.” Rolling her eyes, Alea pushed past Dorian and started to jog out of her room.

“This shelf will be wonderful when you return” he called after her. He then felt a hand tug at his arm. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“If Blackwall’s there I need you to distract him while I look for it. He can’t know I lost it!” She pulled him down the stairs into the main hall. Dorian often forgot just how strong and fast she was.

“So you’re just using me for bookshelf reorganization and distractions? I’m truly hurt, Inquisitor.” She dug her fingernails into his forearm for a short second. “Ow! Now I really am hurt.” She slowed down and stopped completely. She looked up at him and her blue eyes got bigger than he’s ever seen.

“Please. I just don’t want to disappoint him is all. I’ll make it up to you.”

“That’s a neat trick. Do you do this to Blackwall a lot? No wonder you have him wrapped around your finger.” She smiled and continued to drag the mage out of the main hall. As they approached to barn, he managed to free himself of Alea’s grip. “You’re lucky I am so charismatic and can hold a conversation with anyone.”

“Yes, thank the Creators for that. I do owe you one.” She sauntered into the barn where Blackwall was working on another project. The bearded man noticed her walking over to him, and smiles at her. Alea grabbed onto Blackwall’s arm with both of her hands lightly. He then leaned down to give her a kiss.

“I’m doing great Blackwall. Thank you for asking.” Dorian stood at the entrance of the barn, leaning against the door frame. Blackwall chuckled and looked up. The two men gave each other a nod.

“Sorry, she just commands my attention.” He looks back down at her and smiles. Dorian rolled his eyes, and Alea dropped her gaze and stepped back, embarrassed by the affection. She quickly turned around and gave Dorian a look that said, _distract him for me_. Dorian laughed and moved closer to the couple.

“Tell me something, Blackwall. Is this little elf here always so convincing? I mean she makes me do something incredible things for her.” Dorian was at least going to have fun. Blackwall laughed. Alea’s eyes narrowed and her mouth opens slightly. Dorian raises his eyebrows at the inquisitor and moves closer to Blackwall.

“She has probably made me do worse” Blackwall replied with a wink in Alea’s direction.

“You two are just hilarious. I’ll be up here. Please, do continue talking about me like this. It’s…eye-opening.” She raised an eyebrow at the two of them as she walks up the stairs.

“Before you do that, my lady, I found your bracelet upstairs this morning.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the trinket. Dorian lets out a laugh while Alea’s face is filled with relief.

“You still owe me one, Lee.” Dorian started to walk out of the barn. Alea came back down the few stairs she had already climbed.

“What’s he talking about?” Blackwall nodded at Dorian while catching Alea in a hug.

“We tore her room apart looking for that blasted bracelet of hers. Then when she realized it could have been in here, she manipulated me into coming down here and distracting you so she could look for it.”

“I did not manipulate you, Dorian.”

“It was cruel and painful. You better never take that bracelet off, Lee.” He turned around, giving them a wave as he walked away. “I’m still reorganizing that bookshelf!” He called over his shoulder. Alea laughed as she buried her face in Blackwall’s jacket. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“I was so worried you were going to find out I lost the bracelet and get mad at me” she confessed.

“Sweetheart, I’m just relieved to see you still like it. Like I said, I wasn’t sure if you would even wear it-” He was cut off by her laughter.

“Blackwall, you could give me a rock on a string and I’d love it.”

“That would certainly cost less.” She threw her head back and laughed. He brought his hands up to her face. He loved hearing her laugh. He still couldn’t believe that he could make her laugh. She started to put the bracelet back on.

“This thing is never coming off my wrist again. I almost threw a book off the balcony.”

“Let me help, my lady.” He put the bracelet on her wrist and secured the clasp. “Why would it have been on the bookshelf?”

“I don’t know.” She chuckled at herself and again placed her head on Blackwall’s chest. He placed another kiss on her head, then pulled away and returned to the workbench. Alea sat down in the chair closest to the fire and fiddled with the bracelet while watching her lover work. She was serious; not even a dragon would get this bracelet off her wrist.


End file.
